Sakura Li Britannia
by TheGirlWithTheHeadphones
Summary: Konoha is a small village in Japan.Or Area Eleven as it is now known after being taken over by Britannian forces.Sakura Haruno,an eleven lives there.But is she really Japanese.Her true identity is Sakura Li Britannia.Third Princess of the Britannian Imperial Family.What will Zero do with another Royal to worry about, one who knows his true identity.Full summery inside
1. I'm not an Eleven! Or Japanese!

**AN: HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYBODY! TO CELEBRATE THE FIRST DAY OF 2013 I AM STARTING YET ANOTHER FANFIC. i AM GLAD YOU ALL LIKE MY SAKURA SINGER GiDeMo STORY AND I WILL TRY TO UPDATE THAT AS SOON AS POSSIBLE. YESTERDAY I WAS REWATCHING ALL OF THE CODE GEASS EPISODES AND THEN WATCHING THE NEWEST NARUTO AND THOUGHT, WHAT IF SAKURA WAS A BRITANNIAN PRINCESS? SO HERE YA GO HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOY IT.**

**SUMMERY: Konoha is a small village in Japan. Or Area Eleven as it is now known after being taken over by Britannian forces. Sakura Haruno, an eleven lives there. But is she really Japanese. The truth is she is Sakura Li Britannia. Younger sister of Cornelia Li Britannia and older sister of Euphemia Li Britannia and Third Princess of the Britannian Imperial Family. When she is forced to show her true identity to protect those closest to her, what will happen. And what will Zero do now that there is another royal to worry about who happens to know the real identity of Zero.**

**Ch 1: Attack on Konoha**

**General POV**

****"Where is Vicroy Cornelia?" Yelled one of the royal military advisers." we need to know where to attack" Another said that it didn't matter any-more and walked up to the board. He took his finger and placed it on a small dot on the map. " Konoha. That is where you must attack" he stated then walked away back to his seat. " but Lord Schneizel, Her highness specifically ordered not to attack there" The adviser replied. " That doesn't matter, Cornelia isn't here now I order you to send in the knightmare fleet and kill anyone who stands in their way!" Schneizel replied. _No-one can stop us from taking over! mwahaha_ Thought Schneizel.

**Sakura's POV**

****I awoke with a start as the sound of gunshots filled my ears. Instinctively,i rolled off my bed and ducked under the window sill. After a second the gunshots stopped and I got up to look through the window. Everything was completely ruined. Houses were on fire, children were crying. It was like a nightmare. Suddenly, my friend Sasuke burst through the door. " Sakura, I see you're awake" I turned around and pulled him down as more gunshots were heard." What the hell is going on here?" I yelled ducking my head as a bullet hit the window shattering the glass."Britannia." More gunshots,"Is attacking us " Children screaming"They have knightmares" _What? why is Britannia attacking. Why did Cornelia.. no she couldn't have... someone else must have...but who?... Schneizel?... yes he is the only one in the family who doesn't know... it must have been... I have to go... stop this... _" Stop! I've heard enough I'm going to stop this" I got up and walked to the door. " huh, no you can't Sakura, they'll kill you!" _If only you knew the truth_. " I'll be fine just get the others somewhere far away from here! get the somewhere safe"I turned the door knob and ran out.

I looked around searching for the main place where the knightmares were._ where could they be?_ I turned around and spotted a big explosion and a bunch of knightmares heading into the town centre._Bingo. _"Sakura!" I heard Sasuke yell. I turned around to face him but kept running faster." I'll be fine, just keep the others safe!" I yelled back then turned back to the task at hand. I kept running and running until I finally got there. The town centre. I ran into the middle of all the commotion.

" STOP!" I exclaimed. One of the knightmare pilots, probably the leader of this squadron, laughed " Who are you filthy eleven to tell me what to do?" Next to me a group of Japanese men and women turned to face him and yelled back " We're not Elevens, we're Japanese" I flinched as the knightmare pilot started to fire at the poor civilians and killed them. "I thought I told you to stop!"" And I thought i told you i don't listen to stinking Elevens" _I see, then I have no choice _"I'm not an Eleven" "You are no longer called Japanese"_Cornelia will kill me when she finds out. But i have to tell Konoha will be destroyed..._"I'm not Japanese either"I heard him laugh" What are you then , Chinese" _Here I go..._

"My name is Sakura li Britannia, Third Princess of the Britannian Imperial sister of Vicroy Cornelia and older sister of sub Vicroy Princess Euphemia li Britannia. Now I command you once again to cease-fire! Do you understand! " I heard them all gasp before the leader telling all his units to fall back. "Now, bring me to the person who ordered this attack" I heard replies of "Yes my lady" and "of course your majesty" _I'm sorry Sasuke, everyone. I couldn't tell you the truth. I hope you understand why._


	2. I'm Sorry

**A/N : I told you guys I would update XD I'm sorry but this chapter kinda sucks cause I was writing it while I was in lessons and was kinda rushing it. I'm sorry but I thought that since I promised you AND it's been forever since the first chapter, I'd give you guys something. Hopefully it isn't as bad as I think it is but if it is I hope you still like it. It's the week end now so I'll try to update soon and make it up for the suck chapter T_T**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN CODE GEASS OR NARUTO! DID YOU REALLY THINK I DID?**

* * *

Sakura's POV

Forwards-Backwards-forwards-backwards

I had been pacing backwards and forwards for the past two hours. I still hadn't found out who the instigator of this attack was and I was starting to get impatient. "who do they think they are! Making the princess wait!" I thought to myself but almost immiedietly cringed. "Urgh, revealed my real identity 2 hours ago and I'm already starting to act like a snobby Britannian" What's wrong with me Sasuke and the others would kill me...

OH MY GOD! Sasuke! Oh God what will he think, he hates all Britannians especially the royalty. And what will he say when he finds out I've been lying to him all this time? He'll never speak to me again... And then I realised. It hit me like a ton of bricks. I won't see him again, even if for some miraculous reason he still wants to talk to me. I've told people my identity, which means sooner or later I'll have to go back to the home land. To Britannia, where my family is. My real family, not the family of friends I've made here in Konoha. The ones I would have to leave behind forever when I returned...

"How much longer is this going to take?" I asked one of the knightmare frame pilots, tapping my foot, annoyed. "You'll have to wait a little while longer, your highness, we still haven't established contact" "Well hurry it up!" I snapped and pulled out my phone. I turned it on and saw I had 11 missed calls and 9 texts. 2 calls from Sasuke, two from Ino, one from Naruto, three from Hinata, one from Ten-Ten and one from Gaara. I sighed then proceeded to check the texts.

Sasuke: Where are you? Are you alright? I heard guns from where you were!

Ten-Ten: Plz answer we're all worried

Gaara: ANSWER YOUR PHONE! Are you even alive...

Hinata: Did the Britannians get you?

Ino: Come on forehead! ANSWER US!

Shikamaru: How troublesome...just let us know u're fine

Temari: YOU BETTER ANSWER THIS OR I'LL HIT YOU WITH MY FAN!

Neji: Hn. You okay? Hinata's worried

Naruto: Tell Teme you're okay!

I looked around before dialling the first number I could think of. Ino' two tones she picked up and she was assaulted by a dozen of voices all yelling at each other

"Who us it?"

"Sakura"

"Sakura?"

"Sakura!"

"OMG IS SHE ALRIGHT?"

"How should I know?"

"ASK HER"

I instantly recognized the screaming voice as Sasuke's. Just thinking of him made tear come to my eyes, and they were threatening to spill any second. "Sakura? Are you okay? We've been trying to call and text you for the past two hours! We thought the Britannian's got you!" Ino exclaimed. I could imagine her yelling into the phone almost crying. "Yeah,I'm okay, my phone was off."I muttered. I couldn't talk to them any more without bursting into tears and I, Sakura li Britannia, would not burst into tears over something as little and meaningless as this. As I was about to continue, I was interrupted by one of the soldiers informing me that they have contact with the homeland. I nodded and held up a finger to say I'll just be a moment.

"Ino? I need to tell you guys something important"

"Oh? Go ahead, you're on speaker"

"I'm sorry" And then I hung up.

I'm sorry, for everything. For not telling you the truth. For not stopping the Britannian's. For not answering the phone. For being a Britannian.

For everything. I'm sorry.

* * *

Urgh I just realised how short that chapter actually was T_T It was soo long in my note book :( Oh well I'll try to make it up for you and make the next chapter extra long =D

R&R Till next time

xox TheGirlWithTheHeadphones


	3. I will one day OBLITERATE BRITANNIA

**A/N: Konnichiwa, minasan! (Hello everybody in Japanese). I'm here with another chapter! Hopefully this one will be better than that sucky excuse of a chapter I uploaded yesterday! I still can't believe you guys actually liked that ^-^ But then I guess since I haven't updated in like 5 months, something is better than nothing XD Anyway, I tried to make this chapter longer and I think I did (7 pages in my notebook).This is probably more of another filler chapter but i promise next chapter something will finally happen! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I'm pretty sure that after 2 chapters we all know I don't own Code Geass or Naruto**

**: Piggy Face**

* * *

**Sasuke's POV**

"I'm sorry" Her voice boomed in my mind even now, two hours after the phone call. What could she possibly mean? And then to hang up straight after she said that. What was going on...  
I was broken out of my daze by the television turning on, the Britannian anthem blaring out loud."Huh? What's this?" I said, causing everyone to look at me."I bet you, it's those damn Britannians gloating over our defeat again!" Tenten yelled, everyone nodded along. They were probably right. Those idiot Britannians, they forced my brother,Itachi, to massacre our entire family. That was the day I met Sakura, Shikamru,Temari and Gaara. I remember it like it was yesterday, when in reality it was eight years ago.

* * *

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**  
**Flashback**  
**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

I was running, running away as fast as I could. I had just witnessed my brother murder my entire family. He was going to kill me too but he must have changed his mind as he ran away. But not before telling me the truth. The truth about why he was doing this, because a Britannian told him to. It was some pilot, of a knightmare most probably, he gave him a choice. Either kill his entire family in cold blood, or he would be tortured then killed slowly and painfully. It was obvious what his choice was. His last words to me were "Better they die than I," and then he ran away before I had a chance to blink.

After five minutes of running I bumped into someone- more specifically a girl, with pink hair. "WAIT PINK HAIR!?" I thought. Pink hair isn't a normal hair colour for someone Japanese. Coupled with those vibrant green eyes, she looked as if she could be a Britannian, but I had seen her around before so she must be Japanese. "Watch where you're go-hey are you okay?" She asked, most likely after she noticed the still flowing tears on my face. I nodded and tried to discretely wipe away my tears. After getting up herself, she reached out to help me get up. "Okay, if you say so, I'm Sakura by the way." She said as I took her hand.

That was when I realised there were three other people with her. One of them had fair skin and short , spiky auburn hair. He, like Sakura, had green eyes. He didn't seem to have neither pupils nor wore black full body suit with t-shirt-like sleeves, three quarter length legs, and an open neck. With this, he wore a white cloth over his right shoulder and the left side of his hips, and a wide leather band system over the left shoulder and right side of his hips. With this leather band, he carried around a gourd containing god knows what... He also wrapped his black forehead protector over the band There were two odd things about his appearance. The first ; he had tanuki-like black eye rings, that made it look as if he was wearing eyeliner. The other ; he has a tattoo of the kanji for love. "A tattoo? At such a young age?" I wondered, slightly confused.

The second person was a girl. She too had green eyes, along with blonde hair, which was gathered into four pony tails. Her outfit consisted of a single,light purple-coloured, off shoulder garment that extended to halfway down her thighs. She also had a scarlet sash tied around her waist. In addition to incorporating fishnet ,worn over her shoulders and legs, she also wore a black forehead protector ,that bore the mark of Suna, around her neck. On her back, she carried a giant fan. "First the guy with the weird tattoo, now this girl with the giant fan. What the..." I thought, before casting my glance over the final person accompanying Sakura.

It was a boy with fairly long jet black hair tied in a spiky ponytail and narrow brown eyes. Both his ears were adorned with earrings. His attire was rather plain, consisting of a green lined mesh T-shirt under a short sleeved grey jacket with green edges. Adorned on both the sleeves and the back was a circle with a line through it. He wore a blue forehead protector, with the the design of Konoha on it,around his left arm, along with brown pants and blue sandals. He had a lazy, disinterested look sprawled across his face.

"Sasuke." I told her. I noticed her elbow the boy with the pineapple like hair and the girl with the fan in the side, before nudging the red haired boy. "Temari." The girl said.  
"Urgh, how troublesome...Shikamaru" The spiky haired one told me, with a bored expression.  
"Hn. Gaara" The one with the tattoo stated. After a while of talking to the three of them ,I had cheered up and now considered them as my friends. Then Temari asked the one question I had been avoiding. "So, what were you blubbering about earlier?" She asked bluntly. My eyes widened momentary before regaining my composure. I turned to face her, drew in a breath before proceeding to tell them my story.

I didn't know why but for some reason I felt like I could trust these people. Like they would understand my feelings. These people that I had met just over an hour ago. These people who I now considered my friends. "It sounds like you've been through a tough time." Sakura said once I finished talking. "I think you should meet some of the others," Temari paused before explaining, "They have similar beliefs to you, don't think you're the only one with these kind of circumstances"

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**  
**End of Flashback**  
**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Then I said something that I will never forget and I doubt they will either. A promise I will never break, even if it means I will have to join the black knights. I'll do it no matter what.

"I swear Sakura,so help me I will one day...

OBLITERATE BRITANNIA!"

* * *

**A/N: There it is you guys =D Hope you liked it ,the third chapter of Sakura li Britannia. Sorry for Sasuke's OOC but it can't be helped. I tried to give you a little back story as to why Sasuke hates Britannian's so much ^-^**

**Oh and before I forget:**

**HOLY MOTHER OF UNICORNS! I'M SO HAPPY! YOU GUYS ARE ABSOLUTLY AMAZING! YESTERDAY I WAS LOOKING AT THE STATISTICS FOR THIS FANFIC AND I SAW THAT IT HAS NEARLY 600 VIEWS!**

**Thank you so much, you have no idea how happy this makes me! I'd also like to thank everyone who reviewed! You guys are what keep me writing! Oh and one more thing ;P Yesterday, someone PMed me asking me for help with a crossover for naruto and code geass. I am so happy (lack of better word) that people think I'm a good enough author to ask for advice! One more time arigatou! You guys are the best! ^-^**

**I hope you liked this chapter, it isn't one of my best but I tried, hopefully you will enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. BD Just realised something else this chapter is exactly one thousand words XD**

**R&R**

**till next time ;P**

**xox TheGirlWithTheHeadphones**


	4. No Trouble At All

**A/N : BEFORE YOU ASSAULT ME FOR NOT UPDATING PLEASE LET ME EXPLAIN!**

**Okay? Are you calm now? Good XD **

**I'm so sorry for not updating but I spent most of the holidays buying things for a wedding that I'm going to on the , even when I had spare time and tried to write my brain just sort of shut down and I could write anything T_T **

**I was going to try update on Sunday or Monday I was tired cause I stayed up till 4am her in England to see THE CATCHING FIRE TEASER TRAILER when it first came out ^-^ Let me know what you guys thought of it [If you saw it that is XD I know this isn't a hunger game's fanfic] cause I know I loved it but at the same time parts of it annoyed me _**

**I used a couple of hunger games names in this chapter mainly cause I've been so obsessed with the catching fire that no other names came to mind ^-^ **

**Okay I'll stop this ridiculously long Author's note now and just get on with the incredibly late chapter *o***

**Disclaimer: We've been over this- I DON'T OWN CODE GEASS OR NARUTO! *Nyahh* [What me and my friends call the piece sign if ya didn't already know ^-^] Oh and I don't own Peeta or Gale either [I own Finnick though _ Kidding :P]**

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SLIGHT SWEARING AT ONE POINT! I usually try to avoid swearing but I can't help it at a certain part of this chapter . Sorry!**

* * *

**Chapter 4- No Trouble At All...**

**Cornelia's POV**

****"Schneizel did what?!" I yelled into my communicator. I had just been told that my idiotic brother had ordered the entire Britannian knightmare fleet to attack Konoha. _Sakura's home. _The place my younger sister had been residing in since she was seven, just before Britannia attacked what was once the proud nation of Japan. Ever since then, both her and Euphie have been in hiding. Sakura in Area Eleven and Euphemia ,a little closer to home, in Britannia.

Well, until about a week ago. Six days ago, I allowed Euphie to explore some of Area Eleven. However, she disobeyed my orders of not telling anybody who she was, and stupidly revealed her identity to stop something from happening. If memory serves, it was an attack on Jeremiah, orange boy. Now that I think about it, that honorary Britannain, Suzaku Kururugi, and his Lancelot were there too...

"He attacked Konoha, your highness," someone nervously responded. "I know what he did, you moron!" I snapped, clearly annoyed at the stupidity of his response "Establish contact with him this instance!" I said after I had managed to calm down slightly. I stood up from my seat, alerting the other people in the conference room. I was currently in the middle of a meeting with the Chinese Federation to discuss a possible alliance in order to vanquish Zero once and for all.

"I'm afraid something has come up and I won't be able to continue this meeting," I stated, calmly with no emotion, after standing up. I carefully made my way towards the exit before turning around to face the others attending the meeting. "I assure you that we will continue this discussion as soon as I have solved this problem." I took one last look at the representatives, who were nodding at my remark, before turning and walking out.

I strolled towards one of the nearby nightmare pilots, who were guarding the meeting room. "Status at Konoha?" I asked, but it seemed to be more of an order for him to tell me. "Some one of a high rank just ordered a cease fire,milady, they're trying to establish contact with Prince Scheneizel and the homeland," he quickly explained, sensing the urgency in my tone of voice.

"_**If you do something stupid and something bad happens to you Sakura, I swear I'm gonna kill you!" **_I thought, it would be just like Sakura to do something foolish and put herself in danger. She would probably throw herself in direct line of fire to stop the troops from shooting civilians, just like she did when he was seven, a couple of months before she went into hiding. Granted, they weren't shooting with guns and they weren't troops either. But it was the same principle and that was what mattered.

_**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Flashback [General POV]*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**_

Seven year old Sakura had wandered outside of the palace ground yet again. After wandering around for about twenty minutes, she ended up in a rather large park. The park itself wasn't very impressive, it was rather simple in fact, being only a big patch of grass with a small duck pond and a few stray tree's here and there. What intrigued the young girl the most, was the amount of people that were there, all of the happy. Laughing and smiling with their friends and family.

Growing up in the palace, she didn't have many friends. The only people she could come close to calling that were her sisters, Euphemia & Cornelia, Lelouch and Nunnally. However even that was the same as real friendship. They were all her relatives. It would never e the same as all the people here could have.

She soon spotted a small bench by the pond and wandered over to it, tired from all the running she had to do to get there, She sat down and watched all the happiness around her. Soon however, all that joy was ruined when a group of delinquents entered the premises of the park. At first, it didn't seem as though they would do anything bad, but it all changed when a young boy with bright blue eyes and blond hair,who looked to be about five year of age, walked by the gang.

One of them, a tall boy, over six feet tall with dark hair, olive skin and grey eyes, stuck his right leg out, causing the little boy to fall, head first, onto the cement. The rest of the group started laughing at the poor victim and high fiving the bully, 'Gale' as they called him. They all ran towards him, kicking him in the direction of the water.

The little girl noticed what was happening and deliberated if she should help him or not. She was normally a kind and affectionate person who would give help to those who needed it but what could a little seven year old to to stop a group of seventeen year olds? She was about to go get help from an adult nearby when she saw Gale picking up a couple stones from next to the bench. Sakura immediately realised what he was going to do and, without thinking, dashed towards the little boy, standing in front of him, arms spread shielding him from the rocks that were being thrown his ways.

One of the stones hit the girls cheek, leaving a red mar. She flinched slightly but otherwise showed no signs of the pain affecting her. " Get out of the way, forehead, or you'll have to deal with us!," a spiky haired, green eyed thug sneered, glaring at Sakura. "I don't care what the hell you do, just stay away from the boy!" She said, eyes narrowing. She looked scary, even though she was only seven years old. "Oh yeah? What will you do if we refuse?" Gale taunted.

Just as she was about to respond, a voice was heard calling Sakura's name, "Sakura Lilia li Britannia come here this instance! I know you're here somewhere!" "Cornelia.." Sakura muttered to herself, inwardly glad that someone had saved her before something serious happened. Who knew what could have happened if she didn't arrive when she did.

Cornelia was seventeen, ten years older than Sakura herself. By the time the boys had registered the fact someone was coming to help her, Cornelia was standing behind them along with a royal body guard. "Guys!It's Cornelia li Britannia! What's she doing here?!" Someone yelled. Although she was only seventeen, she was already well know across all of Britannia. The seventeen year old stood, glaring venomously at Gale after noticing the stones in boy his hands and on the floor around Sakura. "What the fuck did you do to my sister?!" Cornelia sneered, getting closer and closer until her nose was almost touching his. **[A/N: Cornelia is quite tall but she still had to stand on her tip toes to reach] **"Sister?" He asked nervously as realisation hit him. "Shit.." He muttered. He had just assaulted a princess of the Britannian imperial family. "Yeah! Her sister!" Sakura scowled moving away from where she previously was, protecting the boy, instead taking a stance next to Cornelia. The older sibling took hold of the younger ones hand before shouting at the body guard to restrain the and arrest Gale for assault on royalty.

Once the thugs had been taken away, Sakura made sure the boy was alright before leading him over to where his mother had been waiting. She,a young woman with shining crystal blue eyes and light brown hair that reached down to her chest, was sitting on a bench, panicking, eyes frantically searching through out the crowds. She was obviously looking for her son, the little boy, worrying about what might have happened yet not wanting to leave in case he came back.

"PEETA!" The woman yelled once she had caught sight of her son, "I was so worried about you! What happened? Why didn't you come after talking to you friend like I told you! You had be worried sick! I thought you were dead! Or worse!" She rambled, most of her words were just gibberish, only some of it recognisable. "He had some trouble with a group of older boys but Sakura here helped him out." Cornelia calmly explained, stepping forwards in front of her sister.

Peeta's mother's eyes widened as she saw Cornelia, she quickly bowed. "Princess Cornelia! Th-thank you" She managed to say, shocked as to why such an important person would go to so much trouble to help a simple civilian. She then turned to face the younger princess. "Thank you! Sakura-sama, for helping my son." Sakura couldn't help but blush a bit from embarrassment, still not used to being treated so highly and given such a honorific at such a young age, from a person she had just met. "It's really nothing! I was glad to help." She responded, trying to act like it wasn't any trouble when in reality her cheek and rest of her body that was hit by the stones still hurt quite a bit.

While her sister conversed with the woman, who she now knew to be called Fern Mellark, Sakura stood, waiting, watching the scene which seemed to return to it's earlier peace now that the bullies were gone. Suddenly, she felt a pair of tiny arms wrap themselves around her waist. Surprised, she looked down to see Peeta and his ashy blonde hair that fell in waves over his forehead. Now that she looked closer she noticed that he had the cutest blue eyes ,that seemed to carry a million different shades of crystal, she had ever seen on a five year old. **[A/N:Not that she had seen many five year olds with blue eyes XD]**

"Th-Thank you, for saving me Sakura-sama!" He stammered, face buried in her ruffled Caribbean blue dress. The shock disappeared from her face as she wrapped her arms around Peeta, enveloping him in a hug. "It's okay, it wasn't any trouble for me and I couldn't let you get hurt by those horrible, mean people, now could I? And please, just call me Sakura." _**No trouble at all...**_

_**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Flashback Over*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**_

**A/N: Okay! There it is! The new chapter- took me ages to write this, most of it during lessons today and Monday :p For those of you who are think "I thought you said the next chapter would have something happen in it! This was just another stupid flashback!" I was going to have more in this chapter but it seemed too long, so I'm about to type up the next part and I'm going to upload it right after this ^-^ So head over there right about now _ **

**R&R**

_**Till next time**_

_**xox TheGirlWithTheHeadphones**_


	5. Who Knew

**A/N: I told ya there would be a double update _ I took so much time to type these chapters out and my hand feels like it's about to fall off but hopefully it was worth it XD I hope you guys like this chapter and don't forget to review ^-^**

**Disclaimer: Blah Blah Don't own Naruto Blah Bah or Code Geass Blah Blah WHATEVER! These things are really staring to annoy me... T_T**

**AGAIN WARNING!: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SLIGHT SWEARING!**

* * *

**Chapter 5- Who Knew**

**Sakura's POV**

"Okay, who the hell am I talking to? And why did you attack Konoha! I though Cornelia told everyone not to attack under _any _circumstances!" I yelled after putting an earpiece ,that I had received from one of the soldiers, in my ear. Although I had already figured out who ordered the attack, I had to play dumb, just in case my assumption was wrong. As I was about to start speaking again, I was interrupted by a very familiar and slightly irritating voice. Schneizel's.

"Who the hell am _I_? I'm Schneizel el Britannia, second prince of the Britannian imperial family! Who the hell are _you_?!" He shouted back, putting emphasis on the you. He had just confirmed my suspicions,, which only left one question. _Why was he allowed to order the attack if all higher ranks were told __**never **__to attack here. _A question I would have answered as soon as I talked to Schneizel- not as Sakura Haruno,an eleven from the village of Konohagakure, but as Sakura li Britannia, third princess of the Britannian imperial family.

"Well, you never were good at recognising voices..." I began to say. "Stop changing the bloody subject and tell me who the fuck you are!" He snapped, getting angry. "You always were impatient. Fine, I'll tell you," I said, calmly in order to annoy him further, " I am Sakura li Britannia, third princess of the Holy Britannian Empire." I heard him gasp lightly before asking in a more civilized manner. "Sakura?" I smiled to myself.

"Hello brother"

* * *

**25 minutes earlier**

**[Sasuke's POV]**

"I don't care what you say! I can't just sit around here while we have no idea what's happening to Sakura!You say that she's strong, that she'll be okay but how can she stand up to a whole fleet of knightmares? How do you know whether she's fine or not? She could have been killed! That could have been why she said she was sorry! Sorry for not being able to fight back! You lot do whatever you want but I know what I'm doing! I'm finding her! Whatever it takes!" I yelled before storming out of Temari's house, soon followed by Temari herself.

"What are _you _doing here?" I spat, venom dripping from every word. It wasn't like I actually hated Temari, although I would never show it Sakura, Temari, Gaara and Naruto were my closest friends. The only ones I could ever be myself around. I know I probably just ruined my reputation of being the cold heart emotionless guy but I couldn't just sit there while Sakura could be dead. I had to do something.

"Aren't you going to stay with the others, like a coward. They call themselves Sakura's friends but they are too scared to find out what happened to her! To help her! She could be lying in a ditch for all they know! They think th-"

"Sakura's not okay! Something happened to her, it's not like the Britannian's to just leave before accomplishing anything." She said, at first clearly angry at my insulting word but she seemed to calm down, knowing I was simply worried for Sakura's safety. As she said the next few words her facial expression made it seem as though she was deep in thought. "Sakura did something. And I'm going to find out what!"

She brushed against me and she ran ahead, She was halfway down the street when I still stood in the same spot, unmoving. I was still shocked from her earlier outburst when I was broken from the state by Temari turning around and yelling. "Are you coming or what?!" I nodded and started running to catch up with her.

* * *

**20 minutes later**

" We've looked everywhere where else could she be?" Temari moaned. We've been running around the entire village, checking every possible place Sakura could be but to no avail. We were both exhausted but still refused to give up. She _had _to be here somewhere...

"Urgh! If only she was somewhere obvious like the town centre or the-"

"THAT'S IT!" Temari yelled interrupting my train of thought, "The town centre! That's the once place we _haven't_ checked!" She explained, seeing the puzzled expression sprawled across my face. My face lit up with excitement. She had to be there. She _was _there. I didn't know how but I just knew it, somewhere deep inside my heart, I could feel that this time, we would find her. And that she would be perfectly safe.

We both took of, sprinting as fast as we could, not stopping for anything or anyone. Temari got there a second before me and as I was about to step foot in the main part of the village, I was pulled to the side behind a bush. I turned around, alarmed, and saw Temari making a shushing motion with her hand then pointing toward the town centre. I raised an eyebrow, but looked anyway and felt my eyes widen at what I saw.

"The Britannian's are still here? And Sakura's with them!" I felt a beacon of hope run through me but it died down as quickly as it came when I realised something. They weren't trying to restrain her or shoot her at all, in fact, it looked more like _they _were the ones bowing to _her_.

What it possible that she was working with them? No, she couldn't be. She was Sakura Haruno, the Japanese girl who was one of the few who understood me and was there for me no matter what. She liked me for who I really was, not for my attitude or looks or the face façade I wore around most people. She couldn't, wouldn't work with them that just wasn't the Sakura I knew.

I cast a glance at Temari who looked to be thinking the same thing as me. We both watched as one of the soldiers passed Sakura what looked to be a ear piece. We watched intently as she put it on and pressed a button on it. A second after she did so, she began to yell.

"Okay, who the hell am I talking to? And why did you attack Konoha! I though Cornelia told everyone not to attack under _any _circumstances!" We heard her yell into the earpiece. What? Why was she referring to someone of such a high rank by their first name. Sakura may be bold and brave but even she would never do such a thing, especially with so many Britannian's around.

Still, even though the fact that no one seemed to mind what she said, one thing struck out to me. She didn't know who the person was and why they attack Konoha. That must mean that she didn't know _anything _about it and didn't have anything to do with the attack.

I watched as she listened to whatever the person was saying. She nodded to herself as if she had just confirmed something she had previously assumed,"Well, you never were good at recognising voices..." she began to say looking slightly amused. What could she mean. Why would the person recognise her voice? What was going on here. The person seemed to interrupt her before she had a chance to finish. Even from here, I could tell the person as starting to get angry. "Sakura, don't be stupid, don't anger someone who has an entire knightmare fleet at their disposal.

"You always were impatient. Fine, I'll tell you," She said, in a surprisingly calm voice. " I am Sakura li Britannia, third princess of the Holy Britannian Empire."

No! She can't be! She was one of the few people I could trust. Someone who was never supposed to lie to me. A fellow hater of the Britannian's. The people who were responsible for the death of my entire family. But instead she was one of them. She was probably a spy all along. Relaying information back to Britannia. I used to always think it was weird how Britannia never attacked Konoha but attacked everywhere around it. Now I knew it was all because of _her._ They couldn't hurt their precious little princess.I can't even say her name any more. That lying, cheating scum bag. She had us all tricked all along.

I got up, not caring if anyone saw me, but they didn't seem to notice my anyway. Temari got up soon after and we both walked back to the house in silence. None of us dared to say anything, both still trying to digest the news that our oldest and most trustworthy friend, was actually the one that was deceiving us all along. As we started approaching Temari's house, she finally decided to speak.

"I can't believe she lied to us, I thought I could trust her." She genuinely looked devastated, it was only then that I remember how close she was with Sakura. Sakura was the first friend she ever had. Most of the other children who lived in Konoha wouldn't hang around with the three siblings. People classified them as weird, outcasts. Just because they moved from Suna. Sakura was the only not afraid to approach them. When I think about it, she was that way with al of us.

She was the best friend we could ever have. But in the end, she was the worst. Playing us all along.

"The face of your worst enemy, can be the face of your worst enemy." I said sadly,head bowed dont, staring at the floor. It was something Sakura would always say, she was always full of life quotes like that. But this one she seemed to say everyday. "Who knew she was talking about herself" _**Who knew.**_

* * *

**A/N: Hallelujah! I've finished! I hoped you enjoyed this double update - I personally think the second chapter kinda sucked but I lost the original version of it and focused more on the first chapter _ I'll try update soon but for now see ya ^-^**

**R&R**

_**Till Next Time**_

_**xox TheGirlWithTheHeadphones**_


	6. White Rose

**A/N: Nyaah! *peace sign* I actually updated for once. Hopefully this chapter won't suck, but I kept getting writers block, like every 5 paragraphs._ I've decided to start writing most of the chapters and upload them periodically. So I'll try to update soon but it might be a while, escpecially since I have a wedding on the 20th so I won't have access to my laptop until Monday or Tuesday. I'll try to write chapters while I'm in Poland though so I hopefully won't be gone for a month again**

**^-^ Oh and a quick note, 'Mari' is short for Temari!**

**Diclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Code Geass- sadly :'( I wish I did though. Birthday present anyone? XD** **Note: The second part of this chapter [Sakura's POV] was based on the Avril Lavigne song- I'm with you**

* * *

**Chapter 6- White Rose**

**Temari's POV**

**_"Who knew she was talking about herself"_**I heard Sasuke say. I nodded, solemnly. Even though she had betrayed us, I couldn't help but still think of her as sweet little Sakura. The cute but fearless girl who would stand up for whatever she believed in. The girl who would throw herself in line of fire for the sake of others, even if it meant getting hurt herself.

Even though I knew I should hate her, for lying to us, for being a Britannian, for being royalty. I just couldn't. Even after the whole revelation, I still considered her as my best friend, one of the few people I could trust with anything.

I looked around and saw we had arrived at the house, where the rest of the group had stayed while we went looking for Sakura. "I guess we're going to have to tell them the truth..." I trailed off, becoming slightly depressed. I didn't want to be the one that our best friend, our leader, the one that kept us together even when we had fights The one that was always there for us, always smiling, trying to cheer us up, even if she was hurting inside herself.

"I'll tell them, you don't have to make yourself any more upset," Sasuke told me. I was slightly surprised, sure, Sasuke was one of my best friends and he cared for me like I cared for him, but I still didn't think he would say something like that. Or that he would say it so calmly, as if it was nothing. Did he not care about her any more?

I knew that Sasuke hated all Britannian's for what they did to his family, but I also knew that he loved Sakura. And not just in the way you loved your friends and family. He was in love with her. He confessed to me about a month ago, the day Sakura broke her arm and leg. That day Sakura was missing for six hours, most of us were just worried while Sasuke was going mental. Eventually, Naruto went looking for her. He found her lying under a bridge, unconscious, her left arm and leg crushed under a boulder. Luckily we managed to get her to Tsunade-Sama's hospital in time for her to be saved, and just barely. If we got her there five minutes later she wouldn't have made it.

I nodded,okay, and pushed open the door. We found the others** [Naruto, Tenten, Hinata, Ino, Shikamaru, Gaara, Kankuro, Choji, Kiba and Shino]** sitting in the living room, silently awaiting our arrival. "Mari! Teme!" Naruto exclaimed, alerting the rest of the group of our return. Most of them began to smile, apart from a few who must have noticed the distraught looks sprawled across our features.

"What's wrong?" Ten ten asked, walking toward us. Mine and Sasuke's eyes locked for a split second, as the dark haired, steel-grey eyed girl asked us curiously. I nodded my head, motioning for Sasuke to speak. "We saw Sakura," The group, minus me and Sasuke, faces lit up as I fel my eyes pick from the tears that were threatening to fall. "Well...we..umm...we heard her say something-"

**"JUST SPIT IT OUT ALREADY!"** Ino snapped. If only she knew how much it hurt us to talk about it. Soon, she would know though, and it would hurt her just as much. "Sakura isn't Sakura," he stated vaguely. The gang looked puzzled. "Sakura lied to us she isn't Sakura Haruno, she's Sakura li Britannia third princess of the Britannian imperial family!" I blurted out, speaking as fast as I could.

This time, I couldn't even wish to stop the tears from streaming down. It felt like my whole face was Niagara falls. I rarely ever cried but when I did, it was an automatic sign that this were serious or that something terrible had happened.

At first everyone seemed to shocked to say anything but as soon as they saw my tears, they snapped out of it and started shouting.

_"What! No! You're lying!"_

_"She can't be a Britannian!"_

_"She was lying to us the whole time!"_

_"I can't believe her!"_

_"I trusted her!"_

Those were just a few of the things that were heard across the room. Most of what was being said were insults about the Britannian's. Almost all of the gang were now starting to believe one common theory; Sakura was merely a spy sent to Konoha to make sure no one was planning in rebelling against Britannia.

"I still think that there must have been an important reason behind Sakura hiding this. She just isn't the kind of person who would keep a secret this big," I told them after they had calmed down. "Mari, that was the Sakura we knew. For all we know, that could have all been an act." Neji spoke, trying to change my mind.

"**No!**"I jumped up, shocking the group momentarily,"I refuse to believe that it was all a lie! There's something much bigger behind all of this and I wasn't to know what it is! You don't understand!" I began walking around the room.

"She was the one that kept us close, without her, we couldn't be here right now! She was my best friend, she was there for me even when you guys weren't! You don't know what it's like to lose the one person you trust the most. The one person who knows you better than you know yourself. There's still hope and I'm going to hold onto it because who knows what will happen if we just give up! _**She never gave up on me and I certainly won't give up on her!"**_

The tears were falling harder and faster, staining the blanket lying on the floor under me. I fell against the wall, my back sliding down it until I was sitting down, legs spread out in front of me. " I just can't afford to lose her. I can't lose someone like that, _not again_."

My voice was barley as whisper as I realised I had let my emotions fly hight, spinning out of control until I had broken down. "So this is what it's like to have an emotional break down" I thought to myself, trying to laugh but I was unable to, even in my mind. Not after everything that had just happened. I felt an arm wrap around me, so I looked up to see who it was. I was met, face to face, with Hinata, staring at me smiling warmly.

_"Neither can we"_

* * *

**Sakura's POV**

I was waiting in the dark, standing under a bridge. The bridge where I broke my arm and leg, while trying to save a girl from getting crushed by a boulder. Not long after, we found out that the same girl I had saved, had drowned under that bridge. In order to honour her, Ailee Kimura, me and Temari planted a small rose garden. It had roses of every possible shade and colour and they all represented something in out secret code. If anything should happen to us, it was a last resort at communicating.I just couldn't say goodbye to them face to face, going back to Britannia, I could never explain that without making them hate me forever. That was I had come here, to grab a rose, one that I would somehow give to them.

There was nothing but the rain, no footsteps on the ground. I was listening but there was no sound. The only thing I could hear was the rain thundering, hitting the ground with loud bangs. As I stood there, my hair drenched and clothes soaked heavy with all the rain that had fallen on them, I couldn't help but wonder about my friends.

Wasn't anybody trying to find me? Wasn't anybody coming to take be home? Or had they all assumed I was dead? Did they take the sorry as a goodbye? Or were they just too scared to go looking for me, because the Britannian's got them? Whatever it was , I couldn't really blame them; if it was me, I would have thought the exact same didn't occur to me that they had gone looking for me, it just wasn't a was all so disorientating, I couldn't think straight, all my emotions were getting in the way.

Over the years,I had learnt to hide my pain well, to make the others feel better, but now I couldn't keep them hidden anymore. All the pain from my childhood, growing up, even now. It was all appearing so suddenly, here on this damn cold night [It's like 8pm now] while I was trying to figure out this life. This stupid,pointless, fun, joyful, depressing, lonely life.

"Why is everything so confusing?" I spoke quietly, whispering sadly into the air. If only life was as simple and beautiful as it was in movies. "Maybe I'm just out of my mind..." I should have known I couldn't keep my identity hidden forever, I guess I just got carried away, living my life with my friends.

While I was with them, even if it was only for a couple of hours, until someone mentioned Britannia, I could forget my past, my family, my identity, instead imagining I really was Sakura Haruno, a simple Japanese girl who's friends were her entire life.

Nothing was going right in this horrible life, everything was a mess. I was meant to stay in hiding until it was time for me to either rule Britannia or become the vicroy for Area Eleven. I was meant to live as normal a life as I possible could until then, this was never meant to happen. All because of Schneizel! I would soon become nothing but a political tool who wasn't allowed to make any decisions for herself.I picked a single rose from the mini garden and started to walk towards the sand sibling's home. I had a plan, a way to say my final goodbye without causing too much unnecessary hurt and pain.

After twenty minutes, I was finally there. I ducked under the windows so they wouldn't see me if they were in the living room. I silently set the rose down on the mat that lay in front of the large sky blue door. I had to stop myself from knocking on the door and staying with my friends instead of going back to my homeland, but deep inside I knew that I was impossible.

I knelt down on the steps that lead the way inside I knelt down on the steps that lead inside. I felt a single tear roll down my cheek and onto the rose. **_"Goodbye,"_** I whispered, the wind carrying my words off into the distance. I stood back up, rubbing the tear drop off with the back of my thumb then sauntered off to where a car was waiting to take me to meet with my younger sister, Euphemia- or Euphie like I called her.

After the car started driving, I leaned my forehead against the window, looking at the moonlit night, muttering my final goodbye's to the village I grew up in, my home for most of my childhood. I had let the tears flow freely now, not even attempting to hold them back. I was too devastated and emotionally exhausted to do so.

The driver had chosen the longer, more scenic. Route back to Britannia, the one that went past Temari's house. My vision began to blur from crying too much. I couldn't see anything apart from large, dull coloured splotches, thought I could just barely make out an outline of a rose on the doorstep.

And not just any rose; _my_ rose, **_a white rose._**

* * *

**A/N : DONE! Okay so it took me quite a while to write this chapter cause I found it kinda depressing and the friendship speech Temari said was so 'urghh' it sounded like it belonged in a disney movie T_T Anyway, sorry if the characters were OOC but it really couldn't be helped- I mean what would you feel like if you found out your most trustworthy friend had been lying to you your whole life. [Keep in mind most of the met at around the age of 7]I'll try to update as soon as I can!** **Hope you liked this chapter**

**R&R**

_**Till next time**_

_**Xox TheGirlWithTheHeadphones**_


	7. I, Uchiha Sasuke

**A/N: Hello everyone! Before you all chase me with pitchforks, allow me to explain why I haven't updated in two weeks. **

**I was going to update a week ago but my mother took my laptop away so the only way I could use the internet was through my phone and I can't exactly update through there. Because of this I wasn't able to update**

**And then I lost a couple pages from my notebook- the ones that told me what happened in every single chapter so I could only write this chapter. However, to make up for the long wait, I extended this chapter so now it's seventeen pages in my notebook :)**

**I'll end this authors note now so you can get on with reading the chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 7- Even or Odd?**

**Kiba's POV**

What does it mean? What is it doing here? Who left it here? All these questions were running through my head as I stared down at the flower that lay beside my left foot, I had woken up before the others and walked outside to get some fresh air. We all stayed at the sand sibling house last night. We spent the night trying to cheer ourselves up- after the revelation about our so called friend, we were so upset to leave and those of us who were less affected by the betrayal, stayed to help the others like Temari or Hinata.

The few of us that were the closest to Sakura, the ones who still believed that she was on our side, would take a long time to get over it. That is, if they ever did get over it. Truth be told, even though I wasn't the smartest of our group, what Sasuke said yesterday just didn't make any sense. He said that Sakura was probably just a spy for Britannia to make sure we didn't rebel. But why would Sakura so that?

It just didn't add up. Sakura wasn't the sort of person to do that! Even if that wasn't the real Sakura, she wouldn't do something that would cause so much pain to others. This could be proven by all the times when she nearly died to save others. She wouldn't do that if everything she said and did was just a lie. If all she cared about was herself. Sasuke's idea just didn't coincide with that. Nopt with Sakura, her actions or her beliefs.

**Flashback**

**"You're an idiot! Did you know that! For Kami's sake , why did you jump in front of that car?" TenTen yelled at Sakura while we stood next to her hospital bed. Sakura had once again done something stupid to save someone else. This time, Tenten was nearly hit by a car when Sakura pushed her out of the way, getting hit herself. **

**"You were about to get hit. You could have died." She spoke so casually as if getting hit by a car was an everything occurrence. "So could you! You need to stop doing this, you've been lucky so far but next time you do something like this you could die!" Temari interrupted, waving her arms frantically. She smiled slightly at our words, leaving us puzzled at the action. Why would she be started silently at Tenten. It seemed like eons had passed by before she finally replied.**

**"Better I die than you," she stated simply.**

**End of Flashback**

**_Better I die than you._**That was her life motto. Her excuse and explanation every time she nearly died to save someone else. There was no way she could put others before herself all those times. Times when no one would have blamed her for not doing everything, and be lying about herself the entire time. Lying just to cause pain and to help the Britannians. Even if she was a Britannian royal, Sakura wouldn't have put herself in danger all those times just for an act. No one would go that far just to spy. Besides, there was no way the Britannians would allow it, They wouldn't send a precious Princess on such a mission, and at such a young age!

She was only eight when I had first met her, and the sand siblings, Ino, Hinata and Shikamaru were already friends with her then. No! I refuse to believe that she was nothing but a spy! She didn't betray us, she didn't tell us because she knew we would hate her for it. In that moment it dawned on me. Sakura had left the rose, ad it was a message. From her to us. In her and Temari's secret code. The roses planted under a bridge. A bridge where Sakura nearly died a month ago.

I scooped up the rose with one hand, pushing the door open with the other. "Temari! Wake up,I need your help!" I yelled as the door slammed shit behind me. My shout was instantly answered by Temari and Gaara running out of their rooms. "What the hell is going on Kiba?!" "Stop yelling for Kami's sake people are trying to sleep here!" They snapped, not liking being awoken by my shouting at 6 am.

"Calm down! Stop yelling I have to tell you something!" They quickly shut up, eager to find out what I was bellowing about so they could get back to sleep. "You remember the code you and Sakura thought up?" She nodded, remembering what I was talking about. "Look what I found on the doorstep today," I explained, showing them the beautiful flower I had picked up no more than five minutes ago. Temari's eyes trailed over the rose as she carefully inspected it. "White... what does it-"

**Temari's POV**

****My eyes widened in realisation. Sakura left us a message. A white rose. The rose code...what does it... If only I could remember...

**Flashback**

**"****What are we doing here again?" Sakura asked for the seventh time that day. I sighed, turning to look back at where she stood, before replying. "How many times do I have to tell you? The girl who you saved drowned here three days ago!" She blinked at me, not understanding. "Ailee," blink-blink, "Kimura," She started blinking at me. How the hell didn't she get it? "You know, the girl you saved from getting crushed by a boulder!" I was starting to get annoyed when Sakura finally remembered.**

**"****Oh! Why didn't you say that straight away?" I mentally face-palmed myself. "Baka," I muttered under my breath. She glared playfully at me. "I heard that!" I smiled and ran forward shouting, "You were meant to!" We both laughed, finally arriving at the bridge.**

**"****So, what does the girl's death have to do with us coming to the bridge with rose seeds, spades, soil and water anyway?" Sakura inquired, as I set down the items we had brought with us. "We're going to plat a rose garde, a small one, under the bridge. You know, to preserve her memory." She nodded in understanding. The comfortable silence we had created disappeared a few minutes later when Sakura decided to speak up. "Let's get started then!"**

**We spent the next twenty minutes planting the minutes planting the mini garden. "You know what would be awesome?" Sakura suddenly spoke, breaking the gentle silence that had befallen us. "What?" I asked, curious. "If we made a secret code. You know to communicate in emergency's." She smiled brightly and I couldn't help but smile back.**

**Her smile was so infectious, she could make you smile even in the worst of times. When Sasuke's brother killed hos whole family, she was only sad for a second, as if deep in thought, before she smiled brightly and told him everything would be okay. **

**I pondered the idea for a moment before nodding and asking, "With the roses?" Her smile seemed to grow with my words. "Yes! That's a great idea! Like the red one could mean I hate you I'm never coming back." "And the pink one could mean help me!" We went on thinking of what the different colours could mean. **

**When we got to the white rose, I was about to say it could mean; I need to talk to you' when Sakura interrupted me. "The white rose could mean 'I'm sorry I lied to you. I didn't mean to hurt you guys.' and if it has an even amount of petals, it can also mean, 'I will always love you guys no matter what' but if it has an odd amount of petals it can mean 'let's meet again someday'!" **

**I nodded wondering what could have caused her to think of something so detailed, so specific. It was almost as if she expected something to happen, something that would cause her to send me this message. Why would she need to say sorry for lying? Was she lying to us about something? No! She couldn't be. She wouldn't lie to us. She was my best friend, Sakura Haruno. Not just my best friend, my first friend. The first person who accepted me and my brothers for who we were. One of the few people I could trust...She wouldn't lie to us, would she?**

**"****Come on then. We're done here- we should get going, before the others start to wonder where we went."**

**Flashback Over**

"So that's what she meant..." I whispered in recognition. If only I knew the truth back then. I would have understood why she thought up something so complicated and I could have stopped all the pain that the secret caused. "So..what does it mean?" Kiba's voice rang through the air, forcing me out of my thoughts.

"Huh?" I inquired, puzzled. "You spaced out, wouldn't reply no matter what we did." Gaara explained. I blinked, taking in the information I had just received. "I must have been too caught up in the memory to notice." I thought to myself. "Could I see the rose?" I requested, motioning for Kiba to pass it to me. Slowly, being careful not to pull any of the petals out, I began to count them. 11,12,13. _13 petals._ That would make it _odd_ which meant that..

**_"_****_I'm sorry I lied to you, I didn't mean to hurt you guys. Let's meet again someday. "_**

"What?" "That's what it means. What the rose means." "Oh. We better tell the others." Everyone seemed to sadden. The others. Like Sasuke and Hinata. Apart from me, they must have been the most affected, though Sasuke refused to show it.

She said she was sorry, but did she even mean it. She lied to us about her identity, what was stopping her from lying again? I may have been her best friend, and the one who trusted her yesterday, but my trust in Sakura was slipping. I couldn't help but believe what the others were saying. Maybe she really was a spy. Maybe she wasn't the Sakura we knew. Maybe it was all just a lie...

"What's the point? It's all a lie, she's just trying to save her sin. She doesn't mean her apology." Gaara said, as if reading my mind. Kiba looked disappointed for a moment before he turned his gaze at me. "Temari?" His tone was almost pleading. Pleading for me not to give up hope.

I hesitated, not sure what to do any more. A second ago, I was ready to give up on Sakura completely, but Kiba was relying on me. Relying on my to help everyone else. Help them not to lose hope, to keep them believe them in Sakura. I was shocked to say the least. Kiba was one of the last people I expected to keep believing in Sakura.

Out of all of us, he was probably the least close with Sakura. HE was friends with her because she was friends with Hinata. He had a crush on Hinata, that was evident. It appeared like everyone apart from Hinata could see that and he didn't try to hide it. So he stayed away, waiting for her to finally realise what his feelings to her were.

"I'm sorry Kiba. But Gaara's right. The apology's a lie, nothing but a plot to try and stop us from hating her."

**Nearly Midnight the Same Day**

**Sasuke's POV**

This was it! I had had enough. I couldn't stay in Konoha any more, the place where everything reminded me of her. Of the betrayal. Of the Britannian's and everything they did to me and my family. They took everything from me. If my family wasn't enough they took away the only person who I could trust, my closest friend. The only person who really understood me. The one I had loved...

I had decided what I was going to do. I had to get as far away as I could from here. Maybe I could go to one of the ghettos? Shinjuku maybe? It didn't matter as long as I never saw Konoha again. After I got away from her I was going to start to fulfil a promise. One I made many, many years ago. I swore I would obliterate Britannia, no matter what. And yo do so, I needed to find someone. More than one someone's actually.

_**I, Uchiha Sasuke, was going to find, and join, the Black Knights.**_

**A/N : Uh Oh! Temari's given up on Sakura and Sasuke's running away to find the Black Knights! I'll try to update sometime soon but I think my mother is taking my laptop away again so I'll do what I can. Once again, I'm sorry for the late update but I hope you enjoyed reading it. This is probably my longest chapter ever XD **

**R&R**

_**Till next time**_

_**xox TheGirlWithTheHeadphones**_


	8. Sorry not an update!

Super sorry but this an update!

I know I updated in forever but I really had access to my laptop.

The only reason I'm posting his right now is cause I'm supposedly typing up my geography essay.

The good news is that I have the next 3 and ahalf chapters written so when I get my laptop back I will update quicker.

Again, I'm terribly sorry and I hope that you guys haven't stopped reading because of he lck of updates.

I should get my laptop back towards the middle of June, but I'll work on getting it back earlier.

Once me, I'm sorry but I'll try to date soon!

Xox TheGirlWithTheHeadphones

P.S Has nyone seen Te Geat Gatsby the cinema? I saw it on Saturday and i was great! I've read the book and I'm so happy that they change too much ^-^ But then I'm really annoyed because *SPOILER ALERT* They left out the part when his dad comes to his funeral *SPOILER OVAH* Anyways, review or pm me if you've seen the film or if you ead the book XD

Over and Out


	9. Memories

**A/N: I'm Back! Sorry for the late update, I know I said that I'd update mid June ,and if you read my profile you'd know that I have had my laptop back for a while but some complications arose. If you want to know more about that then read the end a/n. I won't bore you any longer so on with the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Consider this fanfic disclaimed.**

* * *

**Chapter 8- Memories** **Sakura's POV** By the time we had reached the designated area of meeting, night had fallen and the moon was the only visible light. "We are here Miss Haruno." The driver spoke as we arrived. I had decided to give him my fake surname, just in case it got out that there was someone meeting with Euphemia li Britannia. It would be too much trouble if it was leaked that there was another member of the imperial family before my official début to the public. I nodded and rolled down the window to check where I was. We had been travelling for a few hours so I wasn't surprised to find we were back on Britannian soil, nearing the royal palace. We seemed to be in a park. Not a large one, yet I wouldn't exactly call it small. There didn't seem to be anything out of the ordinary. It was a simple park, it had a pond and a few trees and benches. Yet it seemed to have an air of familiarity surrounding it. Almost as if something important had happened there. I was pondering what might have happened when my thoughts were shattered by an excited scream. I turned my face towards the source of the sound and instantly felt myself smile at the sight. "Euphie!" I couldn't help but yell as I burst into a run. She got up from her position on the bench and began to jog to meet me. Well, as much as she could while wearing a dress. "I can't believe it's really you!" She exclaimed upon reaching me. "Wow. You've grown so much since the last time I saw you." I spoke in an excited tone. "Well I was only four then!" She retorted."You have no idea how much I've missed you all!" I squealed, wrapping my arms around my younger sister and pulling her into a hug. "All?" She pulled away and asked confused. "You, Cornelia, Schneizel, Nunnally, Lelouch!" I didn't mention Clovis knowing that most of Britannia, or at least the royal family, was still mourning his loss. Hell, even I was silently mourning the death of my half brother. It was in silence because I had spent almost all of my time around Japanese people who hated Clovis, most of whom were probably happy that he died and were praising whoever was responsible for his death._ 'Zero.'_ My mind added in for me. That much I knew, but who Zero really was... I doubted I would ever find out. "Sakura...about Nunnally and Lelouch..." "What? What happened to them?" The happiness I was feeling just seconds ago disappeared in the blink of an eye. Although I was still happy to see my younger sister, and anxious to get home, I was too busy being concerned for the well fare of my two best friends to think about myself. That was one of the major flaws in my character, although I did not see it that way. I cared deeply for my friends, my family, and even strangers who were in trouble. **_'Better I die than you'_**. That was my life motto. I took it extremely seriously, I had saved many people before- and nearly died myself while doing so. One of the most notable times being when I was six. I was in a park, much like this one...a lot like this one. I gasped mentally. It was this park. No wonder it seemed so familiar, so important. It was the first time I helped someone when they were in trouble or were about to get hurt. It was a little boy called Peeta, we played together a couple times after that incident, but I soon had to go into hiding. The war between my home country and the country we now knew as area eleven was about to begin and if anyone knew that I was a part of the imperial family, I would instantly become a target. Part of me thinks that the main reason for me caring for others so much while I don't care that much about myself is that I was born a part of the royal family of Britannia. The family and county that has caused so much pain and misery. I felt personally responsible for the hurt my relatives caused, and I thought it was my responsibility to correct things, to undo some of the problems my family caused. Or at least prevent new ones from occurring. "After we left, Lady Marianne was killed..." A look of pure horror registered on my face. I had loved Marianne like my own mother, although she technically wasn't, I idolised her, as did my older sister Cornelia. I was in complete awe at how she managed to become a knight of two and an imperial consort. I would never have imagined her being killed. "Nunnally became blind and crippled after supposedly witnessing her murder.." I felt myself almost burst into tears at the notion. _' Poor Nunnally...'_ I thought to myself. Although she wasn't my full sister, I cared for her like one. She was almost as dear to me as Cornelia and Euphemia, my full blood sisters. I nodded, motioning for her to go on. " They were sent to Japan shortly after, to the Kururugi Shrine and...during the war they.." "Just give it to me straight. I need to know what happened to them!" I couldn't just go back ro living a luxury life as a Britannian royal knowing that something horrible had happened to Lelouch and Nunnally. Something so horrible that it brought Euphemia to the brink of tears. Euphemia, the girl who remained happy, not letting people see her cry in order to keep others happy when she broke her leg. The girl who when she was almost ran over by a care, simply smiled and told the person that it was an accident. "They were killed. Or at least they supposedly died." It took everything in me not to break down at that precise moment. My best friends, my two closest family members, were dead. They had died over 10 years ago. And I never even knew. I should have been there with them! I should have been able to help them. I should have been the one who died not them... I felt fresh tears begin to flow down my face as the news of what had happened finally registered in me. I felt a pair of arms wrap around me and pull me into another hug. I instantly seemed to feel better and, after composing myself, I pulled away. "Thank you." I whispered, wiping away the few tears that still littered my face. "Anything for you dear sister." She whispered back smiling. I couldn't help but smile too, even though in my heart I was still sad from the recent revelation. "Why don't we head on home?" I nodded and allowed her to lead me through the deserted park.

* * *

"Was it ever confirmed?" I couldn't help but ask once we were inside. "Hmm?" She asked, confused as to what I meant. I stopped walking and turned to face her. "Lelouch and Nunnally's death. Was it ever confirmed?" I needed to be sure, that way I could mourn them properly. I didn't think I'd be able to take it if I later found out that they were in fact alive. "Their bodied were never actually found, if that's what you meant." I nodded in acceptance. So it wasn't confirmed. They could still be alive somewhere, living their lives as normal citizens. Away from all the politics. Not being used as tools for political gain. What would I give to live like that again. But I had my time as a normal person. Now it was time to return to reality. I had lied to the people who had become close to me, and soon they would find out the truth. They would finally know about who I really am, and they would hate me for it. Temari would finally understand why I made the message behind the white rose so specific, so precise. Everyone would finally understand why I sent the rose. Why I called them and said sorry. Why I had to leave. And hopefully, at least Temari would understand why I lied to them all. She was like a sister to me and it'd break my heart if she hated me. Of course, there wasn't really any way for me to know if she hated me, I could only wait in Britannia and hope that she was happy without me back in Konoha. "They were great friends and family you know. Everybody misses them, you're not the only one." Euphemia spoke, trying to comfort me. I smiled sadly as she motioned for me to sit down on the sofa in the lounge. "I know..Do you remember that time when I twisted my ankle?" I asked as memories began to flood my mind. "And Lelouch carried you back?" Euphemia asked as she too began to remember out childhood with our siblings.

* * *

** ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~12 years ago~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~** "Just don't run off too far okay?" Cornelia told me after I finally persuaded her to let me play in the royal gardens. "Of course! See you sister!" I heard Cornelia chuckle lightly as I took off speeding into the garden. After half an hour of playing amongst the flowers I spotted a beautiful insect perched upon a chrysanthemum. "That's so beautiful." I whispered in awe. I slowly made my way over to it and tried to pick it up, gently, being careful not to scare it off. However as soon as I reached towards it, it began to fly away. I spotted it fly towards the hedge maze and started to run after it. "Wait, no!Don't leave!" I called after it, scrambling to me feet. It flew up high into the sky towards the magnificent fountain in the middle of the gardens. It perched on the ledge, millimetres away from the edge. "There you are," I giggled and reached up to grab it. I pouted when I realised I was much too short to reach it. Glancing around my surroundings I found a dark green stool. As I waddled over to the stool, I picked it up and positioned it in front of the fountain. I took a big step on top of the stool and tip toed. I felt like I could almost touch the sky! As I reached out it was almost in my grasp. Suddenly **_*bump*_** the stool tipped over and I found myself lying on the ground. Unable to move my foot. Tears flooded out of my eyes as the butterfly fluttered away. I wasn't so sure if I was crying over the fact I couldn't catch the creature or the pain I was experiencing. I sat myself up and cradled my ankle. It was excruciating. I tried to stand up but every time I found myself back on the floor. After an hour of laying on the ground crying, I began to lose hope. Hope of the pain going away, and hope of ever being found. That was until he came. I suddenly heard someone calling my name. I opened my eyes, not realising they were closed, and saw a blob of messy black and two striking violet dots. After a moment of thinking I realised that it wasn't a blob I was seeing but in fact the face of my best friend, my half brother, Lelouch. "Why are you still here? You were meant to be home half an hour ago. Everyone was so worried about you!" "It hurts!" I sobbed, fresh tears pouring down my cheek. I grabbed hold of my ankle in pain once again. "What happened?" Lelouch crouched down to examine my knee. "I was- the butterfly- and then- the stool- my foot - IT HURTS SO MUCH!" Seeing that I wasn't getting up on my own any time soon, the six year old boy picked me up and began to carry me back to the palace. "I love you Lulu." I whispered, snuggling closer to him. "I love you too sis." ** *~*~*~*~*~*End of Flashback*~*~*~*~*~*** "Haha! You two were so sweet! How old were you then anyway?" Euphemia exclaimed through bursts of laughter. I grinned at the sight. I was back with my younger sister, and soon, my older sister would be here too. The trio together again. "Only six!" I smiled. What would I give to see him and Nunnally again. "You two were such cute siblings." "We weren't the only ones!" I laughed. "Cornelia favoured you. She wouldn't let any one else touch a hair on your head!" "Oh please! She cared for you just as much!" Euphemia tried to say. "Hey, don't worry about it. I don't really care that much. After all, I had Marianne, Lelouch and Nunnally with me." I sighed. If only they were still alive. "Oi! They weren't always just yours. Don't you remember when Lady Marianne was trying to have a small birthday party for Lelouch? Who did she ask for help first?" She smirked, thinking that she had won the mini argument. But oh was she wrong. Sakura li Britannia doesn't go down easily. Even if it is just a friendly argument. "That was only because even at the age of three you loved parties." She smiled brighter knowing that what I said was correct. "and if you're going to play it that way then Cornelia didn't favour only you." "Oh really?" She asked, her eyebrow raised. She had obviously abandoned her earlier idea to pretend that she though Cornelia didn't care only for her. "Yeah!" I nodded as i began to remember a time when Cornelia put me before Euphemia. It was a fading memory from the day before I had to leave for Japan. It wasn't a particularly important memory for me so, in turn, I couldn't remember it that clearly. "Remember the day before we both had to go into hiding? When I was upset because I had to leave so many people behind?"That day I refused to leave my room unless I could stay in Britannia. I was heartbroken knowing that I had to leave my family behind. not only my family but my one and only friend, Peeta. I couldn't stand the idea of not seeing him, so I locked myself in my room and wouldn't come out. Until Cornelia came to visit me, She put aside everything she had planned for the day even going as far as telling everyone that she refuses to go into battle or protect anyone that day because she had a sister that needs her. She even told Euphie that she didn't have any time. she spent the entire day with me, trying to make me feel better. By the end of the day, I was feeling a lot better and decided that i was going to be okay with going into hiding, As long as one day I could come back and be with my family. Hopefully, during a time with much less war than that wish didn't turn out quite the way I wanted it to. I wasn't given a choice and had to return to my homeland, during an era of wars and death, where I was most likely going to be used as a political tool. "Euphie! Sakura! Are you home?" My head snapped towards the door. I knew that voice and i knew it well. It was the voice of my older sister, Cornelia. "Come on! Let's go see her!"

* * *

**Sasuke's POV (The next day)** I soon found myself wandering aimlessly around the streets of Shinjiku ghetto. Well not quite aimlessly. I was hoping to find someone. Someone who could tell me where to find th black knights. So far, everyone I had asked either ran away scared or didn't know where they were. The closest I had gotten to finding them was when a man, Ohgi I think his name was, told me that their headquarters were somewhere in Shinjiku. So now here I was right now, trying to find any connection to the black knights. ** *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Five Hours Later~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*** After wandering around the ghetto for almost six hours with no results, I decided to take a break. I soon found a deserted alley in which I decided to rest. I took a seat in the dark, yet surprisingly clean, alley and breathed in deeply. "Why are you looking for the black knights/ What do you want with Zero?" A voice called out from behind a large industrial sized bin. "Huh? What's it to you?" It sounded rather womanly. "I asked you a question." I could feel the bitterness in her tone of voice. "What do I get for answering?" I answered smugly. "What do you want?" I still couldn't see the owner of the voice as, although she was no longer hidden begin the bin, she stood in the shadows. Well, I assumed it was a girl by how feminine the voice seemed. "Easy. Information." As if she would have the information I wanted. " But you wont have the information I want. So if you excuse me." I began to get up and walk out of the alley. _**"What if I told you I was a part of the black knights?"**_

* * *

** A/N: There you go! Hope you enjoyed that. It took me forever to write that, especially the cute little scene with Lelouch and Sakura. To be honest, I realised that I am more of an angst author so I had to get two of my friends to help me write it. XD ** **Sorry if Lelouch and Cornelia seem a little OOC -actually, scratch that, a lot OOC- but I wanted to show how close Sakura was with them and how hurt she will be now that she knows they're are supposedly dead. I can't wait to write about her finding out that they aren't! XD** **To the guest who reviewed saying that Temari's switch of personality occurred too quickly, I'm sorry but I just wanted to hurry up and get the story going. I wanted to get to the exciting bits quicker. _ I was originally going to write another couple chapters explaining why Temari changed her mind so suddenly and so on but I decided that it didn't fit in with the plot I have planned so I changed my mind and didn't write it.** **I'll try to update as soon as possible but it might be another two weeks or so. Anyway, here are the reasons for my late update:** **1) I was going to update on the Friday two weeks ago but I got really ill and had to go hospital. I was at the hospital for a week and could only use internet on my phone and so I couldn't update.** **4) I had all my exams this week as i missed them while I was at the hospital.** **3) I left my notebook with the next four chapters at the hospital so I had to re write this chapter from scratch. I am going to have to write the next chapters again so it will take me a while to update.** **4) As I mentioned earlier, I had trouble writing the cute scene so i had to ask my friends for help over a period of three days.** **5) I spent quite alot of my time planning a thriller fanfic that me and two of my friends are going to be writing on aff (asianfanfics).** **Oh and i'd just like to let you guys know that I made a new youtube account and i am going to be making song covers on it. If you'd like to know what it is please check my ff profile, it should be somewhere towards the end. Thank you!** **_R&R_** **_Till next time._** **_xox TheGirlWithTheHeadphones_**


	10. Story Time

**A/N: I'm so so sorry! I know I said I'd update in two weeks time but my laptop froze on one screen for like three days and I couldn't do anything at all. Then I went on holiday to Krakow for another two days and had no internet. Right now I'm on holiday in my home town so I'm usually visiting random people I know so I don't have much time to be on the internet. I did however, use my free time writing the next few chapters and sorting out the plot for up to chapter 18 or so. I'll try to post the next few chapters sooner but I'm going horse riding tomorrow and flying to Germany the day after that so it might not be possible.**

**I'm gonna shut up now and let you read the chapter, it's more of a filler but I hope it isn't too bad anyway XD Enjoy! ^o^**

**Disclaimer: Yep, nothings changed in the past 8 months. Still don't own anything. But my birthday is coming up so if anyone wants to buy me the rights to something...No? Okay then.**

* * *

**Chapter 9- Story Time**

**Sasuke's POV**

I recovered from the shock of her statement quickly. Almost as if I had expected her to say that. i turned around slowly to face her and found that she no longer stood in the shadows.

My earlier assumption, that the owner of the voice was female was proven correct when my eyes perched upon her. She looked to be a rather young girl, around my age, possibly slightly younger. She had dark red hair and was wearing what seemed to be a school uniform. 'Ashford Academy.' I thought, somehow recognising the logo.

"Prove it." I said bluntly. She brushed back her dark scarlet hair and too a step towards me.

"I'll tell you my story if you tell me yours." I nodded, agreeing to her terms, and allowed her to lead me to an old warehouse around the warehouse was definitely old. The paint was peeling off in some places and the metal frames that surrounded the structure were rusting. It was completely empty save for an unfashionable murky blue chair and a dark brown oak stool. She motioned for me to sit and, after sitting down herself, she began her story.

"My name is Kallen Stadtfeld."

I stood up. She lied to me. She wasn't part of the Black Knights. She couldn't be. She was a Britannian. Probably just another spy. Just like Sakura...

"Relax.." She said, putting a hand on my shoulder trying to calm me down. "That's my given name but I usually go by Kozuki. Kallen Kozuki."

She must have noticed me look relieved as she released her grip an allowed me to sit back down.

"I'm half Britannian, my mother was Japanese." She explained. I nodded and she continue her story.

"I was part of a resistance group. Ohgi, the man who told you about the black knights being in Shinjiku, he was our leader. One day we heard about the Britannians having poison gas. We decided to steal it as a form of rebellion and to be able to hold it over the Britannian's heads. I was the best knightmare pilot of out all of us so I was part of the main operation. When the Britannians went after us, I began to distract them in my glasgow."

That's how she knew I was looking for The Black Knights. She was probably the one who sent him to tell me that, so she could confront me. Or maybe the order came directly from Zero himself? Chances were, I would probably never find out.

"After that, the battle at Shinjiku began. Halfway through, I got a message-"

"A message? From who?" I couldn't help but interrupt.

"Zero." She spoke and I couldn't stop myself from being slightly surprised.

"He told me how to win against the Britannians and gave us all sutherlands so we could fight easier. We won that day at Shinjiku, and it was all thanks to Zero."

I was in awe. This girl, who was my age if not younger, had fought against Britannia. She had rebelled, and she did it pretty damn well. I had heard about the huge battle at Shinjiku, not in real time of course. No one knew about it before the Britannians revealing it in the news, well apart from the people who were there.

"A couple day later, I got a phone call from Zero, asking me and two others to meet him."

I froze in place. She had actually met Zero. Not only was she part of the black knights, but she was most likely part of the original members. Zero's inner circle.

"Then...during Suzaku Kururugi's execution...Clovis' personal transport...the driver...that was...me..."

"Oh..." I was silent, unable to say anything. Well, what could I say? Sorry that you're half Britannian? Congratulations on winning at Shinjiku?

"Well then, I told you my story. What's yours?" She asked, leaning back on her chair. I leant forward and began to tell her my tale.

"Sasuke Uchiha. That's my name and, as you can probably tell, I'm fully Japanese. I grew up in a small village called Konoha."

I took a moment for me to decide on what I wanted to say next.

"I had an older brother, Itachi, and together with my mother and father, we lived at the Uchiha Compound. That's where the rest of my family lived. My family, my clan."

I paused momentarily to look at her face. She didn't seem to realise at first that I was part of the Uchiha Clan, a well known family. A family that the Britannians feared. My family was well known for raising great warriors, people who weren't afraid to stand up for what they believed in. Who weren't afraid to rebel. They fought against Britannia, and did a pretty good job at it. That's why they were killed off before the war began fully.

"I thought you looked familiar..." She thought, breaking me out of my thoughts. "Did you happen to know Mariko?"

Mariko was my cousin, she was one of the few under-aged who knew about the Uchiha's plan to attack mainland Britannia while they were busy fighting at Narita. During a mission to gain intel on the mechanised weapon known as the Knightmare Frame and she was caught. They probably tortured her for information or killed her on sight, either way I was never going to see her again.

It hurt me to find out what happened to her, she was one of the only people who went out of her way to look after or hang out with me. But it hit Itachi the hardest. She was his best friend, they did almost everything together. They grew up together, there was no one who was as close to Mariko as Itachi and vice versa.

"Of course I did, she was my cousin. Why? What do you know!?"

"After she was capture, she was forced to work for my father. She looked after me for about four months until she escaped. We got quite close over the time she was with us, she was my only real friend while I was in Britannia."

I had to stop myself from smiling as I took in this information. Mariko was most likely alive. Another member of my family still lived. I was, at least a little bit, less alone. I just had to find her, and everything would get better.

"About two months or so ago, I bumped into her in the street. We sat at a cafe and caught up, turns out after she escaped she went to visit an old friend called Temari in Suna. She stayed there for a few weeks before her friend had to go back to Konoha where her siblings were and Mariko moved on. I told her about our resistance group and she agreed to help us gain intelligence on the Britannian's forces. She was the one who got the information about the poison gas."

I gasped. Temari knew Mariko. She had met her. She knew she was alive. She was probably in contact with her. She knew she was relate to me. The only family,apart from Itachi, that I had left and she never told me.

How could she? Why would she could she do something like that? How was I suppose to know she was alive if she kept it from me? How was I supposed to find her?

_'Maybe she didn't want to be found...'_ My mind supplied for me._ 'That doesn't give anyone a right to keep something like that from me.'_

"Well, anyway, continue?"

For the second time that day, my thoughts were interrupted by the sound of Kallen's voice.

"Huh? Oh right! The story," I was still processing the earlier topic and couldn't concentrate properly. "One day...just before the war...Itachi was forced to kill our family by one of the Britannians assigned to rid the world of the Uchiha Clan. I was the only one he left alive."

I looked up and saw she was shocked. Everyone knew that the Uchiha family was murdered, but hardly anyone knew the full story.

"Did you.." She began.

"See him kill everyone? Yeah I did."

"So is that why want Britannia to fall?"

I shook my head and saw she looked confused.

"That's not all of my story." I explained. I didn't give her a chance to say anything as I continued my story.

"That same day I was running away from the massacre when I bumped into four people. Sakura, Shikamaru, Gaara and Temari. They realised I was crying and asked me what was wrong. I told them about my family and they introduced me to the rest of them,"

I saw Kallen nodding along, taking in every place of information I told her.

"Temari? Is she from Suna?"

"Yes, a year ago she visited her home, not taking her brothers with her for some reason. She told us she had a friend who needed her help. No one aske any questions,of course. She was meant to stay there for two months but came back a month early after Suna was attacked by Cornelia and her troops."

Kallen accepted this without any questions so I began my tale once more.

"There were twelve of us al together. Me, Naruto, Temari, Gaara, Kankuo, Shikamaru, Choji, Ino, Hinata, Shino, Kiba and..." I turned to face her. It pained me to speak about the pink haired girl who I cared so much about. Cared. Past tense. I trusted her and she betrayed me. She was a Britannian. Not only that, she was a princess. "Sakura..."

Kallen didn't seem to have noticed my pause, if she did, she didn't show it.

"I trusted her, she was one of the only people who really understood me and my feelings towards Britannia..." From the corner of my eye I swore I saw Kallen sigh, as if she knew where the story was going.

"A few days ago.. Konoha was attacked. Sakura ran out to stop the Knightmares. More of their forces retreated, only a few stayed a the centre of town- where Sakura was. She called us and hung up after simply saying _**'I'm Sorry'**_."

I took a break in the story as a torrent of feelings hit me. '_What's happening to me?'_ I was confused. I hadn't openly expressed my feelings since 'that night'.

"Me and Temari were worried about her,so we looked for her. We saw her on the phone to someone-her brother .We found out she was lying to us the entire time. She was really a Britannian princess." It was silent for a moment as Kallen thought over what I told her.

"Is that it?" I nodded. There wasn't much else to say. Temari still trusted her? She left us? I ran away?

She stood up but told me to stay seated. She walked away into a far corner of the warehouse and pulled out a mobile phone.

**Kallen's POV**

I was shocked. I figured his story would end with that Sakura girl getting murdered or something. I would never have guessed that she was Britannian royalty. I didn't fully grasp what he had told me at first so it took me a while to reply.

"Is that it?" It looked like he was contemplating what else to say before he nodded. I stood up, telling him not to follow me when he did so too, and walked to a corner far enough from Sasuke that he wouldn't hear my conversation but close enough that I could keep an eye on hi,. Sure, he seemed to have a legitimate reason for wanting to join the Black Knights, but you can never be too careful. He could have just made that story up to get close to the Black Knights.

I pulled my phone out and was about to contact Ohgi when my phone began to ring. Zero. I realised as soon as I saw the display. An unrecognised, unknown number. No matter how closely I worked with him, no matter how many times I risked my life to help him, Zero still didn't trust me enough to allow me to contact him directly.

Answering his call, I put the phone to my ear and immersed myself in the conversation.

**Zero: Q1! Where are you?**

**Kallen: How many times do I have to tell you! Don't refer to me as Q1, my name is Kallen and I'm not afraid of the Britannians knowing that!**

**Zero: Fine. Kallen, where are you? Ohgi has been trying to contact you for the past hour.**

**I pulled my phone away from my ear and looked down at the screen. Sure enough, there were twelve missed calls from Ohgi.**

**Kallen: I'm at the old warehouse following up on that kid who wanted to find us. I listened to his story and I think he should join us, I just wanted to make sure it was fine with you.**

**Zero: Is he at least** **any good at being in battle?**

**Kallen: He's an Uchiha.**

**Zero: An Uchiha? Alright then. Just hurry up and get back to headquarters, and bring him with you.**

**Kallen: Why what's going on?**

**Zero: Hostage situation at the National Bank of Britannia.**

**Kallen: So what? It's probably just a robbery.**

**Zero: Euphemia li Britannia seems to have gotten herself in another hostage situation.**

**Kallen: Won't they just kill her as soon as we get there? Besides, what are we her bodyguards now, saving her every time she gets into trouble? I thought we were meant to be fighting Britannia, not helping them!**

**Zero: It's all part of the plan. Besides, they don't even know she's there.**

**Kallen: So how do you know?**

**Zero: Goodbye Kallen.**

"I hate him so much sometimes.." I said after he hung up. I walked to the exit of the old warehouse before turning around and waiting for Sasuke to follow me.

"What's happening? Where are you going?" He asked worried. He had obviously misunderstood me and thought I was leaving without him.

"We." He looked confused. "Where are **_we_**going?" He nodded in slight understanding. "And to answer the question, we, my dear Sasuke, are going to headquarters."

* * *

**A/N: I know, I know, this chapter really sucks and is really pointless, but I needed to somehow have Sasuke join the Black Knights quickly so I can get to the main plot quicker. Also, I know that everyone seems really OOC but it wouldn't make any sense otherwise.**

**Keep in mind that Sasuke never found out about Temari having a change of heart and about Sakura sending the white rose.**

**Halfway through writing the chapter I felt like adding in an OC so I added in Mariko. She will probably have a smaller plot of her own at some point in the story, but for now its simply a way for Kallen to be connected to Sasuke and for Sasuke to be angry at Temari for keeping her a secret from him.**

**I'll try to update a lot sooner.**

_**R&R**_

_**Till next time**_

_**xox TheGirlWithTheHeadphones.**_


	11. Goodbye Zero

**A/N: It was more than a week but I did update sooner. I was going to update before the weekend but I visited Cologne (In Germany) and didn't have internet. I'm going back to England some time tomorrow and I'll be able to update more frequently. Hopefully I'll have internet on the ferry and I can update then.**

**In other news, it's my birthday in a day! Finally gonna be thirteen! XD I'll try to post something on my birthday (which will actually start while I'm on the ferry back to England.)**

**This chapter should be more interesting than the previous one, I couldn't help but add in small references to other things I like in this chapter so review if you spot them!**

**^o^ Enjoy!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Code Geass. Anything else you recognise probably isn't mine either.**

* * *

**Chapter 10- Goodbye Lelouch.**

**Sakura's POV**

**Damn it! I can't just keep sitting here! Not while those terrorists keep attacking innocent people! I have to do something.**

Gunshots sounded through the air as I heard more struggling. I had had enough. If they needed someone to fire at, they should have been firing at me. After all, their problems were with the rulers of Britannia, not average citizens.

I moved to stand up and defend a young woman, who had three kids clinging onto her arm, but was stopped by Euphemia's arm on my shoulder.

"Listen Sakura, and listen carefully." She told me, her voice so low it was barely a whisper. "A week ago, I was in a hostage situation much like this one-"

"You were there?" I interrupted worry evident on my face. I had heard about it on the news. 'No wonder Cornelia wouldn't attack the terrorists, no wonder she allowed Zero to help rescue the hostages.' She nodded slightly before continuing.

"I had to watch people die, and ended up revealing myself. Trust me, it would save a lot more people if you stayed hidden. I'd rather not lose my sister so soon after I got her back." She reasoned with me. I nodded and settled back down, trying to drown out the cries of pain and terror coming from a nearby room.

"Why are we even here? What do you want with us?" A voice spoke up out of nowhere. It was a male voice, one which even after twelve years, I still remembered.

"Your problem isn't with us, it's with the emperor!" Another voice spoke out. This one was female and I couldn't recognise it.

"Peeta, Katniss! Just stay quiet!" A sharp voice of another woman rang clear throughout the room. I recognised it as the voice of Fern Mellark, Peeta's mother.

I held back a gasp. It was him. The young boy who was the only friend I truly had during my childhood. One of the few people on this earth who knew that I, Sakura li Britannia, existed.

"You may not directly be the people who attacked us but you are still Britannians and we are Japanese. You are the ones who rule and oppress us. We must defend our honour and fight for our country!" One of the guards left in charge of us shouted at Peeta, getting close to him.

I got a closer look at him as he stood up. He looked the same, yet completely different at the same time. He was more mature, you couldn't clearly see how much he had grown up. He still had that ashy blonde hair and blue eyes that were now filled with so much knowledge.

Peeta was about to retaliate when the man put a gun to his head. The room was filled with a chorus of shrieks. Every time they killed someone before, they took them to another room. Now they were going to just let all the children watch?

"Maybe this will teach all you Britannian scum a lesson." He laughed and I cringed slightly. "And your little girlfriend over there can watch." He said pointing to a girl with dark hair gathered into a simple braid, grey eyes and olive skin. She was the same girl who, along with Peeta, stood up to the people holding us captive.

I couldn't stay still any longer. I couldn't watch Peeta get shot, I stood up and not even Euphie was able to stop e, I managed to yell out just as he went to pull the trigger.

**Sasuke's POV**

I was officially, thanks to Kallen, a black knight. Now I could achieve my goal, obliterating Britannia.

When I first arrived at their headquarters, I was berated with questions to make sure I wasn't a spy sent by the Britannians. However, soon enough, Zero stopped everyone and told us that we needed to leave. There was a hostage situation at a bank and we needed to go and save people.

So this was where I was right now. Everything was going great, that is, until I saw her. She was amongst the hostages. The cherry blossom to betrayed me. Sakura. The princess of the Britannian imperial family.

How could she just sit there while so many people died. She was a royal princess. She could create a diversion, or call for help from the roayl guard. Anything to save the innocent.

Then it occurred to me. Maybe she just didn't want to. She probably couldn't care less. She was a Britannian royal after all. Nothing mattered to her. Not the lives of random citizens at least.

I was about to return to Kallen and alert her of who was here but I was distracted by the scene in front of me.

"Stop it!" Sakura suddenly yelled, jumping up and out of the grasp of another pink haired woman whose ressembelance to Sakura was uncanny.

"Who the hell are you?" A man who was holding a gun to a boys head asked in a deep, gruff voice.

Was she trying to save the boy? Was it possible that Sakura was indeed the same person I once knew? Would she really risk her life for a random Britannian? Everything began to slowly make sense in my head. The other pink haired girl had been trying to stop her from revealing herself. That must have been why she didn't do anything.

"You're addressing Sakura li Britannia, third Princess of the Britannian Empire." She spoke as confidently as always. She wasn't afraid of what could happen to her. As long as everyone else stayed safe. This was the Sakura I knew.

I backed away into a room nearby, so as to avoid Sakura seeing me as she was dragged off to see their leader. Of course, I now realised, their leader was probably dead and he was about to send her straight into Zero's hands. Zero's would most likely take that as a chance to kill her...

Before I had the chance to go after Sakura I walked into Kallen who immediately told me to go grab the other pink haired girl.

"She saw Zero last week, when there was that hotel jacking, Her name is Euphemia." She told me before I walked back to bring Euphemia to Zero.

In my mind, I made the connection. Euphemia. Euphemia li Britannia. Sakura li Britannia. Li Britannia. 'So that's why they looked so similar...they're sisters.'

**Sakura's POV**

"I should have known you'd be the only one left by now..." I spoke as I saw Zero hidden in the shadows of the room.

"Sakura li Britannia. Now you, I didn't expect to find here." He spoke so calmly, as if he really did know I would be here.

I was taken aback. How did he know who I was? Hardly anyone knew that I existed. He couldn't possibly know about me! Unless...No! He couldn't be, he was dead! Lelouch couldn't be Zero...right?

"How do you know who I am? I broke the silence that had befallen us.

"I have my sources." He spoke, once again in that calm voice that brought a shiver down my spine.

"Are you going to kill me?" I suddenly asked, visibly shocking Zero slightly. He obviously hadn't expected me to go right out and say that.

"What?"

"Cause if you are," I continued, ignoring his question. "Then I have a final request from you." He chuckled before speaking.

"You aren't exactly in the position to be making demands. Are you, dear Sakura?" I opened my mouth to speak but didn't get the chance as he continued."But I'll allow you to humour me. What is your request?" He took a step towards me and I had to stop myself from involuntarily taking a step back. I couldn't show my fear. Not in front of Zero.

"Don't hurt them. The citizens of Britannia. Those who aren't involved. Don't let terrorists or Japanese freedom fighters hurt them. I can't let innocent people die. Do what you want to me, just don't hurt them. They have nothing to do with this." He laughed and I narrowed my eyes. Did he think I was joking?

"You never change Sakura. You always did put others before yourself."

Now I was really annoyed. Who the hell was Zero and how did he know me so well? It couldn't be anyone from Japan and it couldn't be Peeta or Fern.

The only other people were my family. That meant that Zero must have been Lelouch. But he couldn't have been. I had already established that Lelouch was dead, and even if he wasn't, he wouldn't kill his own family. Would he?

"Sakura!" The door burst open and Euphemia was pushed through it. Before I could take a step towards her, Zero moved to stand in front of her.

"You have a habit of getting yourself in troubhle like this don't you, Euphie?"

"Zero.." I had to hurry and get Euphie out of here, before Zero did something to hurt her.

"Euphie!" I spoke without thinking. "Why don't you go and make sure the other hostages are fine?"

"But-" She began.

"No buts. I need to speak to him. Alone." I spoke, stressing the fact that the conversation was private. As soon as she was out the door, I faced Zero and spoke.

"Why do you do it?"

"What do you mean exactly?" He asked curiously.

"You fight against Britannia. You kill people in the military. You say what you are doing is justice. That it is right to punish people. Yet only God should have the right to kill people."

"Only those who are prepared to be fired at should fire at others. You yourself hate when innocent people are hurt. Surely you must understand that what those in the armies are doing is evil. Evil should be punished. Justice should be delivered." He retorted.

"No. You're just a murderer, Zero. One who is idiotic enough to gather followers who simply want revenge on Britannia. They aren't interested in your foolish idea of a perfect world, your ideals on justice. You will yield the power of the Black Knights but soon you will lose even them. In the end you'll be nothing more than a crazy mass murderer. That's all you'll be. Nothing more, and nothing less."

Before he had the chance to reply, i heard a loud crash from across the room. I took that moment to run towards the door. Out of the blue however, it opened, barely missing my face by an inch.

A dark red haired girl wearing dark black clothes and a mask ran in and faced Zero. She was obviously a member of the Black Knights.

"Zero! The Britannians are here, and so is the white knightmare."

"Is C.C ready with the knightmare?" He asked as he made his way to the window. She nodded and pointed at a large red knightmare standing at the bottom of the building, near the back entrance. A Glasgow, I recognised.

"Then let us leave." He walked to where I was standing. "Goodbye, Sakura." He said as the girl left the room. I wasn't going to reply, not intending to give him any satisfaction, but as he was about to leave I couldn't stop myself. I whispered something, unsure about whether he heard me or not.

**_"Goodbye,Zero or should I say, Lelouch."_**

* * *

**A/N: There it is guys! Hope you liked it! Should upload the next one sometime soon if not when I'm on the ferry then once I've gotten some sleep back in England. Sorry for any mistakes I've made but I was trying to type as fast as possible. XD**

_**R & R**_

_**Till Next Time**_

_**xox TheGirlWithTheHeadphones**_


	12. I Was Afraid

**A/N: Heyy guys! Sadly, the ferry I was on didn't have good enough wifi for me to post this chapter earlier but I'm posting it now instead of sleeping so be grateful XD I had a bit of drama in the past hour- my car broke down while I was like ten minutes away from my house. We had to push it a little ways down the road to a hotel parking, call a taxi, go to our house, get our other car, drive back to the hotel and call like a pick up truck XD This chapter is pretty short but I was writing it in the car on the way to Calais and writing in a notebook in a moving vehicle is pretty damn hard. Anyways hope this chapter isn't too rushed. Enjoy! ^o^**

* * *

**This chapter is dedicated to: mr grimjaw**  
**Thanks for reviewing every time I update! I love your reviews, they keep me inspired to write. Thank you for your continued support. Hope you like this chapter ;)**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. If I did I'm pretty sure I'd have like my own private jet and wouldn't be traveling to England on a ferry. On second thought, I wouldn't be travelling to England at all. XD**

* * *

**Chapter 11- I was afraid**

**Zero's POV**

How the hell did she know it was me? Doesn't she believe that I died? I smiled lightly, knowing my sister, she realised that although people said that I was dead, there was no proof. They never did recover a body and Sakura probably held on to that little shred of hope.

I was surprised to see her there though, together with Euphemia. She was meant to still be in Japan, in hiding. She would never come back voluntarily. Something must have happened that forced her to reveal herself.

Whatever it was, it must have happened in the last week as there was no way Euphie would have left her alone long enough for her not to be at the hotel jacking with her.

That still didn't explain how she had figured out who I was behind the mask. Unless Euphemia hadn't told her. No.. if that was the case then how would she explain me not being at the palace, and Marianne and Nunally. Even if they somehow came up with a believable cover story, then she wouldn't think that I would fight against Britannia like tat. Or at least that I would kill Clovis in cold blood. It just wasn't in her nature to think so badly of someone, let alone someone she once cared so much about. Someone who cared for her too.

Out of all my half siblings, I was the closest with her. She was less like a half-sister and more like a friend- a confident. She understood me, she was there for me and she cared for Nunally almost as much as I did. Out of all the things and people from my past, she was one of the two I missed the most, the other being my mother.

I concluded that Sakura did know that I was presumed dead but chose to ignore it. She was one of the only people who could always understand me, even as a child. If I had to pick one person who could, at least partly, understand why I became Zero it would be Sakura.

I needed to see her though, to figure out how she found out who I was. And, more importantly, to stop her from telling anyone.

**Sakura's POV**

"What were you thinking? How could you do something so stupid and reveal yourself like that again? And to the terrorists! You're lucky there were only a few people there! Do you have any idea about the kind of danger you could have been in if the public found out about you too early?"

I bowed my head and faced the ground in shame. No matter how confident I usually was, how unafraid to shared my opinion or get into an argument if I thought I was correct, I could never stand up to Cornelia. There was something about my older sister that was some what intimidating. I just couldn't overlook the fact that she was a knightmare pilot, that she fought in an army, lead her own unit. She killed people, some of whom must have been innocent.

"Did you at least see who Zero is, or have any hint as to who he might me?" She asked, after she finally calmed down.

I weighed out my options. I could tell her that it was Lelouch and risk either her not believing me, or losing my half brother. For good this time. On the other hand, I could keep my mouth shut and try to avoid going outside. That way, I would never have to see him. If I did, he would demand to know how I knew it was him. That's if it even was Lelouch and not someone else.

"No. I'm sorry." I lied. I felt my stomach tie itself into a knot. I always did have trouble lying to my family. No matter how often I lied, or how good I got at it, I always felt guilty.

"Great. Just great." My heart felt heavy as I heard her speaking about how I should have tried harder to figure out who Zero was. If only she knew what I knew...

"Just go upstairs to your room, I'll call you down once I've finished discussing something with Schneizel." I nodded and retreated to my room where Euphemia was already waiting, ready to hear about what Cornelia said.

"What do you mean you're sending me to school!" I screeched. I had just found out that my dear sister was sending me back into hiding. To Ashford Academy, a school,none the less.

"It'll be safer for you, with Zero around we just can't risk you getting attacked. Which will definitely happen once everyone knows about you." She tried to reason with me.

"What about Euphie?" As always, I wanted to know what was going to happen to my sweet younger sister.

"She's going to stay here." Something inside me snapped. Why was it safe for Euphemia to stay here but not for me. She was younger! She didn't know how to protect herself properly. What would she do if she was attacked.

"What! How is that fair at all?"

"Too many people know about Euphie, she was in two hostage situations remember. Not just the one."

"It's still not fair!" I yelled although slightly calmer.

"Just go to your room, you're leaving in two days. Euphemia will escort you on the train there." She said bluntly, ignoring any sounds of protests from me. I stopped shouting, turned my back on my older sister and stormed up the stairs to my room, making a special effort to make as much noise as physically possible.

Once I was inside my room, I sat on my bed and tried to calm myself down.

"Alright Sakura. Just calm down. This will be goo for you. You'll be safer, and it will be easier to avoid seeing Zero. After all, why would someone like Zero be hiding out at a school?" I reasoned with myself.

I breathed in deeply. Zero would most likely be after me now. Because of what I said. 'Goodbye Lelouch. How stupid could I get? If he knew that I knew who he was, he would kill me without a second thought. No doubt about it. Even if he was once my friend, my brother. Things had changed. He wasn't the same Lelouch I once knew. That boy is long dead. This was Zero, leader of the Black Knights. The man who killed Clovis. The man who killed my brother.

"I'm so stupid." I said out loud, before chuckling slightly. Hinata always said I was too reckless, did things without thinking, often getting into dangerous situations. I never really took that into any consideration, and now look where I was. Too worried to go outside. All because i was careless, said something so foolish.

Looking back now, I've done so many idiotic things in my life. Running off into the palace gardens and injuring my ankle. Trying to save Peeta and having rocks thrown at me. Nearly drowning when Hinata fell out of the boat and I tried to help her. Lying to all my friends about my identity. Getting hit by a car while pushing Temari out of the way. Letting myself be crushed by a boulder to save a random stranger. Revealing myself to the knightmare pilots. Showing myself at the bank. And now, right out telling Zero that I knew who he was.

I was just asking to get killed.

Suddenly, a wave of guilt hit me like a tsunami. I had left everyone from Konoha, simply leaving the white rose. Which won't even explain anything now that I was going back into hiding. I had to at least call them, say goodbye, tell them the truth, tell them I miss them. Anything, as ling as I didn't leave them without a word.

I walked to my desk which was empty save for a lamp, a few photographs of me, my family, Peeta and Fern, and a backpack. Inside the bag were a few things that I still had from Japan. Namely, some clothes, bracelates, a group photograph of me and the gang and my phone.

I pushed everything aside and picked up the photo. A single tear was let free from my eye as I looked at it. Everyone looked so happy, so ignorant about what was going on. Even Sasuke was smiling, and not that arrogant smirk that he usually wore, a true smile that hardly anyone ever saw any more.

It was then that I decided I couldn't do it. I couldn't call them. No matter how much I wanted, how much I needed to. I couldn't. I was scare that I would break down after hearing their voices. That they would rejects me and I wouldn't have any friends left. I would be left alone. I was worried about my emotions getting out of control.

I was scared. I was worried. I was sad. I was terrified. I was nervous. I was afraid.

**_I was afraid._**

* * *

**A/N: There it is. Hope it wasn't too bad. I kept getting distracted while typing, by the random kids running around yelling. At one point, I'm pretty sure I heard a little girl yell, "Daddy! Don't kill yourself!" in a really strong British accent that you sometimes hear on little kids. XD I'm not even joking.**

**As always,**

_**R & R**_

_**Till next time**_

**_xox TheGirlWithTheHeadphones_**


	13. Guess What Guys!

**Guess what guys!**

**It's**

**My**

**Birthday! ^o^ :))))))))**

**yay ._.**

**XD Sorry about that- I'm a tad excited. ;P I'm finally thirteen as off right now!**

**Anyway, back to the original point of this message. I'm going on hiatus for around two and a half weeks. I'm sorry- I know I only just got back- but I have a lot of tv shows to catch up on, books to read and reread, fanfics to catch up on and things of that sort. School is starting in just over three weeks and I have to go shopping. I have to meet up with some of my friends and buy a new notebook as my current one has no more pages. Because of all this, I'm afraid I won't have time to update until just before school starts.**

**I will try to update anyway but I can't promise anything.**

**Also, do you guys have any ideas on things you want to see happen? Feel free to review or pm me and I'll try to add it in. ;D**

**Who do you want to see Sakura paired with? How do you think Lelouch should react to seeing Sakura in plain sight at Ashford? How should Sakura find out that her friends from Japan know about her secret?**

**_R & R_**

**_Till next time_**

**_xox TheGirlWithTheHeadphones_**


End file.
